Remembering who I was
by yougonnapayforthatmango
Summary: Nora finds herself in a complicated situation when she is expecting a family. When someone from her past resurfaces, her memory is erased and she wakes up knowing herself as Naomi, a pregnant housewife.
1. Changes

**I do not own the characters, only the plot**

_**Patch**_

_Angel?_

No answer

_Angel?! Please answer me! I'm sorry! Angel please open the door!_

No answer

Patch could hear Nora's silent sobs as she cried in the guest room. So badly did Patch want to break down the door and hold his angel. He felt like a monster. He made a vow to never hurt her, to protect her, and it was himself that he needed to protect her from. Patch felt a sudden wave of anger anger and he punched the window, but it came with a surprising sting. He felt pain coarse through his arm as he saw the blood trickle out of his hand. He still had to get used to this. He, unlike any other fallen angel could feel, it brought him tremendous joy to feel his angel touch him, but it also made it a pain in the ass. He now understood why the funny bone was called the funny bone. The pain was now in his eyes, they stung. He touched his face and it brought moisture to his fingers. _Was he crying?! _His throat tightened and it burned with sadness. He desperately wanted to hold his angel.

"Angel?" He called through the door that separated them. His voice sounded different, muffled by tears. He looked back at the coffee table and saw the reason for her crying. It was a pregnancy test. _Positive_. He saw it when he first came in the house.

..

_Nora could hear patch come in and her chest tightened. _**_What is he going to say! He's going to hate me! Why can't this just end. I can't be a mom! I'm only twenty two. I'm barely aloud to drink! How am I supposed to care for multiple babies if I can't even care for one! I can't even take care of myself!_**

_"Angel! I brought some caramel appl-" _

_"Angel..." He called to her. She didn't answer but her sobs grew louder. __**Dammit! I left the test on the table! What was the point of taking that! The doctor even showed them on the ultrasound machine! Oh god he's going to leave us!**__**He's going to leave me! Dammit Nora haven't you heard of protection!? How is this even possible? Should I keep them?**__** Would they survive? What if someone goes after them?! I'm not going to let them touch my babies! How far along am I? Three-maybe four months? I can't even remember what the doctor said; wow Nora! How did I not even see the bump!? Oh god what if I hurt them! I've been out partying with Patch! Oh my babies! This is all my fault!**_

_.._

_Angel if you don't open this door, I'm going to break it down! _He thought at her. Suddenly, she threw open the door and looked at him. _So... a baby huh? _His mind spoke. She looked up at him and started to cry. Was she scared about changing what we had? I mean we already moved in together. We made an oath to each other to love the other for eternity, so what was the problem? He looked down at her, and now he could see it. His child, **their **child, was growing inside of her. He held her close to him as he spoke to her again. _Angel, don't cry. I'm going to be here for you and the baby! _She stepped back a little. _Angel?_

_Really? Do you mean that? I'm so scared. What if it turns out like Marcy and doesn't live long!? _He could sense her worry in her thoughts and wanted to hold her again, but held back. She cleared her throat. " Patch, I understand if you don't want to stay with me. You told me don't see yourself as a father, and I won't force you to love this child. I found out today when I made a doctors appointment. I was feeling sick and so I was worried that something bad was going to happen because nephilim don't get sick. She took some blood and then, well that's when she asked me to do an ultrasound. I could see it clear as day. I could hear a heartbeat. Please don't be mad at our child. You can resent me, but _please_ don't blame this on the baby! Wait Patch, _are you... crying?"_

_**Nora**_

I couldn't believe it, was he crying? He only cried maybe once around me...and that's when he thought I was dead! Is he that scared? I need to let him think about this. He needs some space. I walked away from him and straight to our room. I looked into our closet and grabbed a suitcase. Patch had made me by one just in case something bad happened and he wanted to keep me safe. I stuffed it with some casual clothes, should I by maternity clothes? _Angel!? Where are you going! Are you mad at me! I promise to you that I do not resent our child! So help me if I leave this child I will personally chain myself in hell! _His thoughts rang inside my head with a sense of fear.

"Patch, I'm going stay with my mom for a little bit. I just want you to think about this. Okay?" He looked at me with tears in his eyes. I slid my hand over my stomach and I could feel them move. All four of them. My nephilim doctor said that this could happen because of patch being a fallen angel and me, a nephilim. When we..._conceived, _there was just so much of _life energy_ that we both had, his heavenly DNA was meant to procreate and my nephilim blood had an extraordinary boost of that too, being a nephilim. All that life force couldn't just make one child, and that's how I got pregnant with four. I didn't want to tell him this because I didn't even know if he was sure of himself to raise even _one. _I guess that's why fallen angels breed with humans, they were normal and there was a slim chance that they could create more than one child. This child was the first of it's kind, and that scared me. The doctor said that the babies may have special abilities when it was born, a mixture of nephilim and angel powers gave it some gifts that had yet to be seen. I was a little scared to be honest. The doctor said that these babies would be powerful, being over 70% angel, which is more than I can say that I have. She asked if I wanted to know the genders, which I can't say I didn't. Three boys and a girl. I was overjoyed at the thought. Would they have my eyes or Patch's hair? Maybe the girl would have my legs!

I walked up to Patch and wiped his face. _Don't cry Patch, you need time to think about this, I know you love me, but I need to make sure you'll love the- _could I tell about them yet- _baby too. _I strolled out of our new house. We had just bought it since we figured that we were safe from all the Hanks, Rixon's, and Dante's of the world. It was a two story and I couldn't believe that we could afford it with me not having a job. I had worked at a Diner for a little bit before Patch decided he wanted to keep an eye on me at all times and make sure I was safe with him. Patch had a fortune that made me question what he did. He said it was because he had done many high paying jobs in the time he had been on earth, but I left it at that. The entrance of the house was greeted by designer living room with a black leather couch and a flat screen that hung on the wall, a black coffee table and some picture of us scattered on the walls. I insisted on getting a rug large rug where we put under the couch and coffee table because I wanted to have some of the hard wood floor covered. In the back of the living room led to the kitchen. We had shopped for hours at sears trying to get the perfect had a hard tile floor that was the color of sand. A silver fridge was at the end of the room and a granite counter was next to it; next to that was a beautiful sink that had a brass nozzle that had a small hose attached to it. Next to that was a dish washer a dishwasher with a granite surface that acted like a counter. A counter bent along with the wall as it connected with the stove with a microwave hovering over it. We mad sure to put another counter next to the stove for fear of one of us bumping into it. Back into the living room was an arch that opened into a hallway with a closet and cabinets, along with a bathroom fit with a black bathtub that could also be a shower. Along the wall were dark marble counters with two built in sinks. A white porcelain toilet sat next to them with a small trash bin close by. At the edge of the living room was a stairway that you walked up a could steps, turned, then continued to the second floor. Our room was the first door that consisted of a bed that had tall posts with white cloth circling up them that then hung over us like a tent. It had a black satin comforter, thanks to Patch. There was a small closet in it and the room had white shaggy carpet. A bathroom connected to our bedroom and it was lovely. It had a large white tub with water jets inside, making it like a hot tub. Our sink was on a single counter and was colored platinum. The bathroom toilet was black and all the walls hung white cotton towels. Leaving our bedroom was a narrow hallway that had doors connecting it to a spare rooms, one that we had yet to turn into a nursery, _if he wanted children. _There was another bathroom that was not connected to any rooms and it was quite plain with a claw foot bathtub and a plain white sink that stood on its own next to a toilet. When I first saw the house, I was in tears. It was my dream house. It saddened me that I might never see it again.

When I got into my car, I saw patch standing in the doorway, with a hurt expression, but he did not follow me, knowing what I would say. I didn't really know where to go, so I decided to stop by at a diner. I wish Vee was here, but she was with her husband Gavin and there young son. I hoped that one day I would be able to be like that with Patch when the babies were born.

_Nora?_

I turned around in an instance, the last time I had heard a voice like that was a the battle, right before he was stabbed by Dante. And there standing at the entrance of the diner was _Scott. _I stood there dumbstruck as I looked him over. He looked fine, except for a hole in his shirt. I cried when I saw it, and then ran into his arm. "Where the _hell _have you been!? I thought you were _DEAD!" _He held me tight as I sobbed into his embrace.

_I promised your dad I would look after you, and that's what brought me back. I could feel that you needed me and something inside me told me where to find you. _My face was buried in his shoulder as I sobbed and he soothed me with comforting words. I took him to Patch and I's safe house. When we got there I told him _everything. _I told him about Vee getting married, I told him about Patch being able to feel, and then I told him about the pregnancy.

_I think I know how to help you... _I looked at him for a second and then my mind when blank and a blinding white took me into unconsciousness.


	2. Kind stranger

**I do not own the characters, only the plot**

***2 months later***

I woke up to the gentle shaking of my arm. I opened my eyes to see my husband, Sam. With the pregnancy, Sam was always worried about me. When I looked over my shoulder, he was staring at me. I don't know why, because for a seemingly frail women, I was pretty strong. Although I was a little scared to be giving birth to four babies in three months, he was thrilled. "Honey, you fell asleep again." He said to me. I was doing that a lot. Carrying four babies seemed to wear me out.

I wished my mother could see me now. My mother Bethany was always supporting Sam and I's relationship. When we dated as teens, she was ecstatic and she loved seeing us spend our time together with her so she could see the love that past through us. She laughed every time Sam would call me _honey _instead of Naomi. I didn't mind the nickname because he had been calling me that since we met. He used to get on my nerves when I met him, but I soon fell for his sweet side. I remember once he took me to the county fair and that's where we had our first kiss, while I waited for my friends to pick me up. He proposed to me after I had just witnessed a huge fight between my friends. I thought we had broken up but he showed up teary eyed and when he had seen me he scooped me up in his arms and told me that if he ever raised his voice to me, he would gladly chain himself in hell; although that sounded a little extreme, I admitted it sounded sweet. He then got on one knee and said "_I want to wake up with you every morning and fall asleep beside you each night. I want to take care of you, cherish you, and love you in a way no other man ever could. I want to spoil you- every kiss, every touch, every thought, they all belong to you. I'll make you happy. Every day, I'll make you happy" He then showed me a stunning silver band, it looked a little old. " I got this from my mother who said my father left this for me when I got married, but he died before he could see it, so I give it to you now in hopes that he can see me up from heaven with my beautiful wife, if you'll have me?" I shrieked and jumped into his arms again, catching him off guard; but he held me none the less and that was the first night we spent together as one. _

We didn't have much family, seeing as both our parents were dead. We decided to have a small ceremony at the beach with some of our friends. It was perfect. I only wish that my adoptive father and my mother could see us. The years after that were pretty normal for us. An old friend invited us to the wedding, we weren't to close so we didn't really keep in contact. I forgot where she lived, I think somewhere in England maybe. That seemed so far from our little house in California. I'll admit it wasn't exactly little, but it seemed a little cramped after we had everything baby proofed and put in cribs and high chairs. I was so excited to see our little group. Three boys and a girl. We decided to name her Cordelia, and for the boys there is Caleb, Adam and Gideon. We could already tell who was who on the ultrasound. Cordelia was always next to Gideon, I could tell because he had my nose. Caleb was always kicking me, he was really strong and it left me gasping. Adam seemed like the odd one, he didn't move much and I couldn't exactly tell who he looked like from the ultrasound.

When I got up, I looked at the clock and shrieked, I had twenty minutes to get to my job at the library. Sam helped me off the bed due to my swollen stomach weighing more that me. I got dressed and when I looked at my hair, well, it was a wild mess. I used some hairspray and moose and surprisingly it looked okay. With a kiss goodbye from Sam after he drove me to the library and helped me go up the stairs, I waddled to my seat. My job mainly consisted of checking out books for people and little tasks like locating and saving a book or checking inventory. It was kinda funny to see the many different books people would check out. Occasionally there would be the local teen girl asking for any advice on what to read. Then there would be someone who would check out a book of poetry. I loved seeing looks of embarrassment when people checked out books that I knew were... intimate. I had made some friends with some of the other employees here. My best friend had to be Lana. She and I were basically co workers since she did the same thing as I did, and sat behind the checkout counter with me. She was very different then me. She had a feisty personality and where I was average, she was curvaceous. She had hips to die for and what most guys would call a rack. She was twenty five, only three years older than me! Her hair was a dark red and fell straight from her head like a waterfall ending at her hips. I had seen her date many people, either boys or girls, it didn't matter to her as long as they were hot. She was currently single and more flirtatious than ever.

"Hows mommy feeling today?" she teased at me. Even though she loved to poke fun at me becoming a mother, I could see how she wanted to settle down with the right person.  
>"Fine, but I think Caleb is trying to escape seeing as though he keeps trying to kick a hole straight through me!" I said back. It was true though because every now and then I would have to hold my stomach and breath hoping that he would calm down.<p>

"Just think, in about three months you'll be able to see these little guys!" she cheered.

" Don't forget Cordelia!" I commented.

"I feel bad for her. Three brothers is a little to much for a girl to handle. I can only imagine her trying to get a date and have her brothers scare the poor guy off." she said.

"That's what I'm hoping. I don't want my baby girl running off with some biker!" I explained. It scared me to think that my daughter might fall for some guy that could break her heart. "And it's not her brothers that she had to worry about, it's her dad." She laughed at that. I could imagine Sam and Cordelia in a fight over her supposed 'love' for some hot shot tough guy. It put my mind at ease knowing that Sam was going to protect our children to his full extent.

"And speaking of running off with a guy.." I turned my head to see what she was talking about. Dressed in the usual: black shirt, black jeans, and a thin silver necklace that flashed against his dark complexion. His sleeves were pushed up his forearms, and I could see his muscles working as pushed open the library doors. He was tall and lean and hard, and bore several scars, souvenirs from street fights and other behavior. I was left speechless as I gazed at him from behind the checkout counter. I turned away and decided to work on my computer. I looked online at bookstores so I could order the books that were put on the list of requests. As I was typing in the name of one of the books, someone cleared there throat. I looked up to see _him. _He looked a little lost curious when he looked at me. Then his gaze lowered and I thought it was a little inappropriate but then I realized he was looking at my swollen stomach.

"How far along are you" he asked innocently.

"Six months, going on seven next week." He looked intensely at me for a a few seconds and I was about to ask what he needed before gasping; Caleb had kicked me. _H__ard. _I clothes my eyes and breathed deeply.

"Are you okay Angel?" He asked in concern. _Angel? _I was a little confused at the nickname before another sharp kick hit me again. This one left me with tears in my eyes. "Do you need to go to the hospital!?" he asked, his concern for me increasing. Maybe I did need to go to the hospital. Without even blinking, he ran behind the counter and lifted me up. I tried to protest, but after another sharp kick I was holding onto him as he carried me into his car.

"I need to call my husba-" I stopped short of my sentence as I heard a snap. _Did my rib just break?! _He drove at an incredible speed and we were at the hospital in less than five minutes. He carried me into the hospital and dismissed the help of the nurses trying to put me in a wheelchair.

"I need her to see a doctor right away! She's pregnant and she might be in labor!" He shouted at the woman behind the desk.

"Sir she might have to a wei-" The woman began. The man carrying me looked at her intensely for a second and then she picked up her phone and called what I assume is a doctor. She argued on the phone and after a minute, she smiled and said "Doctor Owen will be right with you." The man then proceeded to carry me while following a nurse to a room.


	3. A long way from home

**I do not own the characters, only the plot**

_**Patch**_

"Angel please answer your phone! I'm worried!" My heart was racing. What if something bad happened to my angel?! I'll never be able to live without her! Oh god, this can't be happening! Just a couple days ago I was so happy and I had become excited to be a father, now I'm worried for both my angels. The baby. So fragile. So innocent. Would someone really harm it? _Come on Jev, you've seen the people in hell, of course they would! _I couldn't even walk around the house anymore. There were to many pictures of Nora and I; every time I saw them my eyes would well up with tears and I'd get a sick feeling in my stomach. I got on my knees next to the bed and put my hands together in prayer.

_Please god, I know I've done bad things, but please, don't take away the two good things I have left. Punish me! Not them! The baby, it hasn't even seen the light of day. It hasn't seen it's parents! It'll never now how good of a father I would have been to it! Please god, let them live. Don't punish them for my sins. They are my reasons for living. They are the reason I am not chaining myself in hell. In hopes that you'll hear my pleas, amen._

*2 months later*

"Please! I'm telling you I didn't touch her!" the man pleading as I slowly cut up his arm. I can't really hear him; I've gotten so used to hearing the same thing that I was able to tune it out. Something in me told me he was lying, so I dug something into him, hoping to uncover answer, or more pain for him.

"OKAY! SHE'S IN CALIFORNIA!"The man confessed.

"Not good enough." I said monotonously. I dug the knife in deeper.

"OKAY SHE'S IN SAN CLEMENTE!" I stopped cutting and looked up at him.

"She works as a librarian!" I released the man from his harnesses.

"If I find out your lying, than pain you just felt is going to be a warm up." I looked at him with hatred and headed for my car. My sensitive hearing could still pick up that nephilim's sobbing. I didn't question how he knew where she was, all I wanted to see was my angel.

*2 days Later*

Her it is, the library. I almost ran into the doors. When I walked in, I could see her. She was on her computer. She didn't even look miserable. She was chatting with her co-worker before I walked in and she even laughed a couple of times! But when she was talking, I picked up a couple of names that I didn't recognize. She was talking about her daughter and sons. As far as I know, babies take 9 months to develop, right? So there was no way she could have four children. **And who the hell was ****_Sam? _**I struggled to remain my composure. Is this even the right girl? I took one look at her and my heart thudded loudly. It was my Angel. When I went up to the checkout calender, she didn't even look up, she seemed busy. I cleared my throat to gain her attention. She looked up at me and she seemed unfazed. _Why isn't she jumping into my arms and praising me for saving her? _My eyes shifted down to her stomach. She was so much bigger than the last time I saw her. She looked like she could go into labor at any second!

"How far along are you?" I asked. I don't really know much about soon to be mothers, but shouldn't she be on maternity leave?

"Six months, going on seven next week." _No way in hell is she only six months! _I stared at her for a while, lost in my thoughts. She seemed okay. No bruises on her face, thank god for that, although I'm pretty sure they would have healed. There wasn't a sign of distress in her facial expression. Well, she did look a little uncomfortable, now that I realize that I was staring far to long. She opened her mouth but before any words came out she gasped in pain. Her hand went to her stomach and concern clouded my thoughts.

"Are you okay?" I ask. It's pretty clear I care too much to be a concerned citizen. But I wasn't one though, I was the man who had made an oath to love her and only her and that I would spend eternity just showing how much I loved her, her and our baby. She gasped again and this time I could see tears in her eyes. I sprinted around to see her and mumbled some words to her and the next thing I know I had my angel in my arms. I gently put her in my car, careful not to hurt her even more. I drove at light speed. She may have said something about calling her husband now that I think about it, but her pain cut her off, and I swear I had heard a snap. _Was that her rib!? _We reached the hospital and I refused to let those nurses wheel her away as I just stood there. She protested a little but when another wave of pain hit her, she was clinging to me for comfort. I screeched at the lady behind the front desk to get a doctor but before she could deny me, I compelled her to get a doctor and a few minutes later I was following a to a room.

"The kicking! PLEASE make it stop! It hurts so much!" She wailed at the doctor. So that was what I saw, kicking? I wanted so badly to rest my hand on her stomach and feel our child kick. Dr. Owen put her hand on my angels stomach.

"I can see why your in so much pain Mrs. Andrews." _Mrs. Andrews. As in not Grey; as in married to a Mr. Andrews._ "Does it hurt anywhere else?" she asked. Nora guided her hand to her rib and gave a short yelp as the doctor applied pressure. "Well It seems that all this kicking has broken a rib. Seeing as a brace might add pressure to your stomach, we can't give you a brace, but we can prescribe you some pain medication for it." My poor angel! " Just to make sure everyone is doing okay down there, I'm going to run an ultrasound." she turned to me, looking quizzically at me. "Who are you?"she asked. Nora was about to speak up before I interrupted her. "The father." Dr. Owen nodded at me and then left the room.

"Why did you say that?" Nora asked.

"I didn't want to leave you alone Angel." I replied.

"Why do you keep calling me that? I thought you only give nicknames to people that you have known for at least more than a day?" My heart sank as I heard her say those words. She didn't remember me."Are you one of Sam's friends?" she asked.

"Yep, My name Jev, you can call me Patch though, and Sam must be your...?"

"Husband. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't know because he hasn't really went out with his friends ever since the wedding. I think I remember hearing about a Patch at sometime. It sounds familiar." she explained. So she was married. Great. But at least she has some recollection of me. Dr. Owen walks in, wheeling a television of some sort. Oh right, the machine. She squirts some sort of gel on Nora, making her gasp.

"Are you in pain again?" I ask, willing her to be okay.

"No Patch, it's just cold." Relief crosses over me as the machine flashes to life; and there it is. A baby, but... there's more than one. This can't be Nora! Nora was only pregnant with one baby, not _four. _I would have remembered _that_. I see them on the screen and my eyes start to sting.


	4. Meet the kids

I breathed a sigh of relief as I could see my healthy babies moving on screen. As usual, Gideon was next to Cordelia, and Adam was just sucking his thumb on screen; I see Caleb give a soft kick just as I feel it. It made me want to laugh thinking of my son as a trouble maker and he wasn't even out of the womb yet. I seemed to have forgotten that...Patch? was behind me when I hear him take in a gasp. He looks to be crying and a look of amusement crosses my face. He sees me staring.

"What?" He asks, trying to regain his pride.

"Why are you crying? I am the emotional pregnant woman looking at her children on screen." I say kindheartedly at him.

"It reminds me of my girlfriend, before I lost her, she was pregnant." he sadly explains. My chest aches as I think of the pain he must feel. I don't think I could ever survive without Sam.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." I say. His head snaps up at me. He gives me this look as if something was on his mind. He opens his mouth, but then shuts it, thinking. Dr. Owen says that the babies are healthy and she gives me permission to leave. He offers me a ride back to the library and I take it. I feel safe with him. Maybe it's the way he carried me and was concerned about my health. I decide not to tell Sam about him, as it would only raise suspicion with him. Every time I mention a guy that comes into the library, he tenses up. I assure him that I would never leave him but that doesn't seem to ease him. I just want to go to sleep. When me and Patch reach the library, he doesn't want to leave my side.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Thank you for the ride to the hospital, I really appreciate it." I'm turning away from him to tell Lana that I have to go home, when I feel him tug on my arm.

"Just to be safe, I'm giving you my number so that you can _call me _if and when you ever need help Angel." He writes a series of numbers on a scrap piece of paper from the library and hands it to me. I take it.

"Hang on, did you just call me _Angel_?...Again?" I asked.

"If I did?"

"I don't like it."

He grinned."It stays. Angel."

*An hour Later*

"Are you sure you are okay?" Sam asked. Yeah I had a broken rib, but with the medicine I was starting to feel a lot better.

"I'm fine Scott." I said a little too harshly at him.

"Did you just call me _Scott." _He asked.

"I did didn't I?" I said confused. I don't think I even know a Scott.

"I think you should lay down. You must be tired from going to the hospital." He said, changing the subject. Now that I thought about it, the only thing keeping me awake was my conversation with Sam. He walked me to our bedroom. I'll admit, it wasn't all satin sheets and it didn't even have a wardrobe for my clothes, but the thought of it made me feel warm and safe. I let out a sigh of relief as a relaxed on the bed. Sam pulled our whit comforter over my stomach and let the top rest under my shoulders. I pulled my arms out and turned to the side. The weight of the babies would crush my if I laid down on my back. He wrapped his arms around me and rested them on my stomach. "I love you." He spoke to me. I could hear the drowsiness in his voice. I was about to say it back when I heard the soft snores coming from behind me. I soon found my self falling into a deep slumber. The last thing I thought of was Patch. I wanted to see him again.

..

_Everything felt so real. I could move my comforter around on my blanket, but Sam never stirred. I knew I was dreaming, because when the babies kicked, it shook my entire reality, almost waking me up. I walked around my house, amazed at the realism of it all. I sat down on my couch, not knowing what to do. While I was deep in thought, I felt a presence. I turned to see __**him. **__I looked at him for a long time. He looked so __**real**__. I didn't know why he was in my dream. He just stared at me with a look of shock, but after a few moments of tension, he ran up to me in an embrace. I shrieked and he immediately set me back down. _

_"Angel, come back to me." he spoke. He looked into my eyes, willing a response. _

_"What?" I had no clue as to what he was talking about. _

_"Angel please remember." What the __**hell **__was he talking about. _

_Fear pulsed in my heart. What did he want from me. The world around me started to become non-existent. Patch held my face in his hands. _

_"Don't leave me angel. Please don't wake up!"_

_.._

I woke up with a gasp. I was desperately grabbing at my surroundings. I pulled on Sam's shirt and he snapped awake.

"What is it Nora! Is it the babies!" _Nora?_

"Who is Nora?" I asked with accusation. Was he having an affair. I know of no such woman by the name of Nora, but then again I didn't remember Jev either.

"No one honey, now please, are you alright?" I swiftly nodded my head in response. He embraced me in his warm arms and I started to sob.

"It's okay honey, your safe now. I'll protect you. Do you want to tell me why your so shaken up?" He embraced me even tighter.

"I would, but I don't want to bore you back to sleep. I'm okay though sweetheart. It's okay If your not that interested, but I admire the thought."

He shook his head."Interested? We're talking about you, I'm _fascinated." _When he said that, my mind went into a jumble of thoughts. I suddenly forgot where I was. Why was I with Scott? Was I dreaming? He was dead? Whoa, my stomach is huge.

"Scott!" I screamed as I hugged him in a warm embrace. Fear seemed to cross him when I looked back at him.

"Nora?" he asked.

"Yeah silly? Who else?" I teased at him."Why isn't Patch here, I am dreaming aren't I, no offense." As I said that, I cringed in pain. I felt a sudden pressure on my mind. Like it was being torn apart.


	5. Changing the scenery

I woke up with a tremendous headache. I slowly peeled open my eyes to see my husband on his computer.

"Sam?" I asked, trying to gain his attention. He looked at me weirdly. He expression had relief painted across it. I felt a pang of guilt mix in with my headache. Here I have this loving husband concerned about the health of me and our unborn children and yet I was the cause of his worry. I can't recall much from yesterday. I just remember the pain of one of the babies breaking my ribs. I called Sam in tears and he rushed to the library immediately. He had been so scared for me. Carrying me into the hospital. I knew Sam was a strong man, but taking a look at my current state I could tell I wasn't as light as a feather.

"You feel okay Naomi?" He asked. I nodded and he put his laptop aside and pulled me in a warm embrace. I loved the feeling of us being so close to each other. I could hear his heart thudding as I nuzzled my face into his chest. Turning to face the laptop, I could see a house displayed on the screen.

"Why are you looking at real estate?" I asked.

"I just thought that with the babies coming in about two months that we should look for a bigger house." He explained. Sam and I weren't scraping by, but we weren't exactly loaded enough money to just purchase a house.

"Where are we going to get the money for a bigger house?" I asked quietly. He released his grip on me after I said this.

"Well I did get a big bonus from work, _remember?" _The look he gave me brought on a flush of sudden memories, as if on cue, I could remember us discussing this over dinner; it was a rather large sum of money, to say the least.

"Oh, right." I thought, feeling stupid. He pulled me in his arms again. We sat there intertwined as one for a few minutes. He rubbed small circles on my back and I listened to the rhythmic beat of his heart.

"Tell me what you thinking." He asked. He looked down at me, and with that came a rise of emotions. Happy. That's how I felt. I _wanted _to move to this other house with him, no matter where it was. I felt my heart rate sore as I got excited at the thought of a new house. This house was what was best for our family.

"I can't wait to move! We can finally have more than one spare room so that when Cordelia gets older, she won't have to worry about privacy! We can finally get a yard so we can get playground equipment for the kids, I can start a garden. And maybe, with the bigger house, we can think about any future kids." I exclaimed. All these ideas flooded through my head and the possibilities seemed endless! I knew Sam was always going to look out for our family.

A few hours later, we had planned out what was going to happen for the months ahead of us. I was going to quit my job at the library, seeing as it wasn't really necessary. Sam had called the real estate agent and it seems that all we had to do was sign some papers and pack our stuff! Although I was nervous about moving to a small tone in Kansas, Sam had convinced me that we would be living the american dream there. Our children could walk to school and we'd have a white picket fence. We'd finally be able to experience a real winter with actual snow! A pleasant thought of watching our children running around the yard throwing snowballs at each other made me smile.

When Sam had left for work, I decided to start cleaning the house. When I grabbed my jeans off the floor, something crinkled inside of them. I reached into the pocket and saw a number written on it. Apparently it was **_Jev's _**phone number. I hadn't the slightest idea as to who that might be. Seeing as that it might be important, I stored the number in my contacts and threw the paper away.

*One month later*

"Oh Sam this is perfect!" I exclaim, looking at our new house. Sam swooped his arm under my knees and carried me into the house as if we had just gotten married. He set me down but not after planting a swift kiss on my lips. I looked around and saw the pictures of us that hung on the walls. There were some ultrasound pictures and a few pictures of me smiling at the camera as Sam took the picture. I looked down at my stomach, laying one of my hands on it, eager to feel my children. I could feel them move around. Sam squatted down, facing my stomach.

"How do you guys like your new home?" He asked. The babies started to kick, excited to hear there father's voice. I combed my hand through his hair, smiling. I could see that he was eager to be a father to our children. Just then, I felt a tightening in my lower abdomen. I let out a gasp and Sam sprung up to his feet.

"What's wrong!? Is it the babies!?" he questioned. I could see how worried he was about our health.

"Don't worry, it's just a false contraction!" I said, trying to ease his tension. Although his concern lowered, it still shown clearly on his face. He then held my hand in his.

"I have a surprise waiting for you upstairs." He said with a smile on his face. Confusion crossed my face.

"Sam I know it has been a while, but I am the size of a whale right now!" I reasoned. It was then that I saw him trying to not smile at my comment. He let out a short laugh before regaining his composure.

"No honey, not _that_ kind of surprise!" I instantly felt my cheeks turn crimson with embarrassment. He stroked my cheek and proceeded to lead me up stairs to one of our spare bedrooms. When I looked inside, I had to gasp to continue breathing. It was a nursery, and a beautiful one at that. The walls were painted blue and the floor was a forest green carpet. on one side of the wall room was a bright yellow sun was painted. Scattered along all of the walls were white fluffy clouds. There was a large window that reached the carped, and if you looked outside, you could see the stretch of fields in the distance. Looking like soft blanks from far away. There were two cribs placed on either side of the window. And on the wall next to it was another set of cribs. They all had the same structure, except on the plush inside of one, its fabric was dyed pink. Seeing the cribs only made the idea of the babies become more real. Besides the sudden realization that my water had just broke.


	6. Happy family

"Sam?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he said, too busy moving things around in the nursery.

"Sam." she said again, but being more assertive.

"What is it Naomi? Do you not like the room?"He asked. She could tell he was a little worried as he spoke.

"No, the room is amazing Sam, but I think the babies want to see it too because..." she spoke. She was hoping he would figure it out. Some how admitting that she was in labor seemed to terrify her. Sam took a good look at her and then his eyes widened with panic.

"Okay I'm going to call the hospital! Can you walk to the car!? Does it hurt honey!? OH MY GOD WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS! FOUR KIDS NAOMI! OH GOD WHAT IF THEY HATE ME?!" He panicked. Sam was pulling at his hair and pacing the room and he was going into shock. Being as she wanted to get to the hospital as soon as she could, she picked up there car keys and filled a diaper bag full of bottles and some outfits for the babies; all while Sam was panicking. She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the front seat of their SUV. When she turned around, she could see four car seats for the babies.

"Sam, calm down." she said. She knew that she could trust him to drive, but she didn't want to worry about him freaking out behind the wheel while she was in labor. He looked at her and she could see the fear in his eyes.

"Sam."

"Yeah?"

"The road." as she said that, his head snapped to the road and they almost ran a red light. Not that he stopped of course. It was just that it turned red as they sped down the road to the hospital. When they finally got there, Naomi was in agonizing pain. The nurses wheeled her to her room and laid her down on a bed.

"Your about six centimeter dilated Naomi." they spoke to her. She was terrified of this. The absolute pain that she would be in. Even though they gave her and epidural soon after, she could feel the pain intensifying. _Why didn't I just have a C-section!? _she thought. As her pain increased, so did her anger and she found herself yelling at Sam for each contraction she felt until she noticed she was basically just continuously yelling at him. The contractions were getting closer and closer until the doctors came back in and checked on her.

"Your fully dilated Naomi! Ready to see your babies?!" they encouraged. She started to cry due to the thought of this taking so long.

*2 hours later*

"Shut UP SAM! I don't care how many good jobs you give me! I'M FUCKING TRYING TO GIVE BIRTH!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry honey!" he shrieked as she squeezed his hand.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU BASTARD!" she accused. She screamed as she felt the pain rip right through her as she pushed.

"I can see baby number one's head!" one of the doctors yelled. Sam turned to look and his face went pale. _Oh no _she thought. Sam's eyes glazed over and he fainted right next to the hospital bed. One of the nurses quickly went to his side and within the minute he was up again, rubbing his head.

"Heads out." One of the doctors said, trying not to draw to much attention as they didn't want Sam to pass out again. She could see the look of fear in her husband's eyes. That made her angry and before he could faint she slapped him.

"BE A MAN!" she yelled. It seems as if being angry helped dull the pain. As she made another big push, she screamed; it felt like someone was tearing her apart from the inside out. She almost vomited with all the pain that consumed her. Her eyes were teared up and a layer of sweat covered her. Her hair was a complete mess; it's wild curls spreading across the pillow. She started sobbing at the fact that this was only _one _baby. She still had four more to go. All her energy was going into this one birth. She could feel a weight drop from her and she wanted to scream to the angels as it was released. Suddenly, the room was quite. The doctors had stopped talking. She looked down and could see them holding her baby.

The baby wasn't moving.

The doctors immediately went to work on trying to get him to cry. Of all the times she complained about a noisy baby, this was the one occasion that she desperately wanting to hear it. _Please be okay. Please be okay. _ She had started to cry when the doctors laid the baby down and attached a small oxygen mask to the babies face. Naomi had never had prayed so hard in her life. _Wake up sweetheart, please wake up. Mommy wants to see you. Please do anything. I don't want to lose you. _And as if by some miracle.

It's eyes opened.

She sobbed with joy as she realized that the baby was okay. She could feel Sam gripping her hand tight as he cried with her. She could already tell the baby was Gideon. He was looking directly at her, with eyes darker than grey. They were almost _black_. But a nurse took away her baby to the ICU before she even got to hold him. If it weren't the intense pain that shook through her, she would have only been crying to see her baby. The doctors got to work again and told her to start pushing, because the other baby was crowning. I was eager to push because I wanted the baby out so I could know they were safe. It was then that it wasn't only her cries that filled the room.

"It's a girl!" she heard one doctor shout. After cleaning her off, they handed her to Naomi. She felt her heart expanding with love as she held Cordelia. Naomi couldn't really tell who she looked like more. She may have had Sam's Jaw, because it definitely wasn't hers. Her hair wasn't as wild as Naomi, in fact it wasn't wild at all. She opened her eyes and Naomi could see her own grey eyes in her daughter. Unlike Naomi's reddish-brown hair, her daughter's hair was completely black. She handed the baby back to the nurse so she could start pushing again. In know way did the pain lessen for each birth, but It took less and less time for the next two babies.

Caleb came into the world screaming and kicking. He had his mother's wild curly hair and a pair of of light grey eyes. She laughed as he gave the occasional kick while in her arms. Adam was more or less whimpering when he was born. Adam looked _nothing _like his mother. His features were all sharp. His hair was black and tame. His eyes seem to be the same color as his hair. Something about looking into Adam's eyes made her feel like she was experiencing **Déjà vu. **

She begged to see Gideon but the nurses wouldn't let her. They told her that she needed to rest and watch her other children. She was so scared for him. She couldn't sleep knowing that her baby was out there all alone hooked up to a machine.

A day after the babies were born, Sam wheeled to where she could see Gideon. He was crying in his little incubator. He heart broke for him. He had a heart monitor next to him and an oxygen mask on. His hair seemed a little more red than brown and had her messy curls. The nurse said that he had been crying for her and her there could help him settle down. It almost made her cry as he cooed at her when she played with him. Apparently when he was born, he had a hard time getting his lungs to start working and when he finally did start breathing, he had been a little oxygen deprived. She was told that she could take him home along with the rest of the babies.

The next day, Sam brought in two car seats so that they would't have to keep running back. He put Gideon and Cordelia in them as I got dressed. When I came back he was gone and a nurse wheeled me out of the hospital with Adam and Caleb in my arms. I had done it. I had my babies now. I felt relief as I got in the car and looked back and saw them strapped into their seats. Gideon had dozed off and I could hear his little exhales of air as he slept. Cordelia was staring looking at the little toys that hung above her. Adam was just looking at his surroundings. I laughed when I saw Caleb shift around in his seat, kicking his feet. She held Sam's hand on the drive home. He was smiling at her while they were putting the babies to sleep after having just fed them.

"What?"She asked.

"We're parents." He cheerfully said. He put his arm around her as they stared at their sleeping children.


	7. Memories

**_WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS_**

**_Sorry the chapter is so long, I kind of got carried away..._**

**_I do not own the characters, only the plot to this particular story. _**

_"That's a weird birthmark..." _Naomi thought as she examined her daughters back. Where her shoulder blades were, there were these two... Letter V's? She didn't touch them because all her children hated to be patted on the back. They seemed to be sensitive there. She ran the little wash rag over her child's back gently. After that, she washed her hair and then rinsed her off. She dressed her daughter in cotton footsy pajamas. She could see how much Cordelia had grown. She was starting to see her children grow their own personalities.

Cordelia seemed to be the attention seeker. Whenever she saw her mother she would start to whine for her to pick her up and whenever the boys had their mother's attention, she wasn't to happy about it. Her brother Gideon didn't really associate with his siblings, not like he did with Cordelia. They were always next to each other when playing on the floor. It wasn't really playing, because they could only sit up at this point, but Naomi always had them next to each other or they would fall over trying to reach the other. Caleb was the Independent one. He kicked and screamed whenever his mother had held him too long and loved to play with his toys all by himself. He didn't cry much, as he figured it would only draw his mother's attention. Adam seemed to be the curious one. Naomi had to watch him when he was playing because he would try to put everything thing in his mouth and jam his fingers into stuff.

She was combing her daughters jet black hair when Cordelia looked up at her.

_Mama. _She heard. She dropped the comb in shock. Was she loosing her mind? With shaking hands she had picked her daughter up and put her in her crib. Sam had seen the look on her face when she walked into their bedroom.

"You okay honey?" he asked with concern.

"I think I'm losing my mind..." she said with fear.

"Why's that?" he questioned.

"I could have sworn I heard my daughter say 'mama' when I was giving combing her hair earlier."

"Isn't she a little young to be saying that?"

"But she didn't say it Sam, I heard her in my head; as if she was sharing her thoughts with my own."

"Don't worry Naomi, you're just a little sleep deprived from watching the kids. Do you want me to take a vacation day?"

"No, I think I can manage, maybe you'll just have to help out a little more when you get home so I can get a little extra sleep."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Love you."

"Love you too." and he dozed off to sleep; and she soon followed, seeing it would give her some much needed rest.

_*1 year later*_

_"_Can you say _mama _sweetheart?" Naomi asked her son Gideon. He started laughing after her constant repeat of the words. His dark grey eyes looked up at hers. "What is it sweetheart? Are you hungry?" she asked. He looked at her, as if trying to understand her words. They were interrupted at the sound of the front door opening. "Daddy's here!" Naomi exclaimed. She saw the smile on Gideon's face when he heard her say 'Daddy.' Sam always knew what the kids wanted ever since they were born. Before they would cry he would already be warming up a bottle or grabbing a diaper.

"Da-ty!" her son Gideon squealed in delight. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Naomi was a little jealous that Gideon said 'daddy' for his first words. She could hear Sam running up the stairs and before she could get up, Sam ran through the nursery and scooped up their son. He tossed Gideon in his arms and their son shrieked with glee.

"Careful Sam, he might get motion sickness." she warned. Sam set their son down. Gideon rubbed his eyes from all the attention and walked over to his sister. It seemed like he was motioning her to go to bed, and with disbelief, Gideon and Cordelia scrambled over to their crib . It was impossible to keep them separated when they slept. They would cry for each other and wake up Adam and Caleb. So with a sigh, Naomi picked up the two and set them in the crib. Cordelia wasn't as clingy as she was before. Whenever she wined it was Gideon who comforted her. It was going to be hard to separate them when they started school.

"Seeing as the kids are asleep... how's about we go to our bed and..." her husband trailed off. She knew her husband had been a little stress about not being able to be intimate with his wife for long amounts of time. Ever since the babies were born, Naomi had been tired and there time together consisted of short moments of pleasure. She missed the days when she would come home and see candles illuminating their bedroom. It seems now there was a window of opportunity to be intimate with her husband, and she didn't want to spend her free time doing anything else.

When they got to their room, her husband began to kiss her passionately. Within moments he had straddled her on their bed. He was smiling up at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you." He said, then lowered his body onto hers.

..

She had woken up late, as Sam hadn't been lying next to her. She heard the babies laughing up a storm in the nursery. _Did he stay home today? _She walked into the nursery and saw nothing out of the ordinary; except for smiles on the babies faces.

"Looks like you guys had a good nights sleep?" she said. The babies were cooing at her as she pulled them out of there cribs and set them on the floor. She left the room but returned immediately with a baby gate so that she wouldn't have to worry about them falling down the stairs. She decided to start cleaning the house so that Sam and her would have more time together after he got off of work. She was down in the living room trying to get the a stain out of the carpet when a loud yell cut through the silence.

"MAMA!" She heard. Naomi couldn't get up the stairs fast enough as she ran to the nursery. She stormed into the room to see Cordelia; her face was flushed and she had hot tears storming down her face. She looked around to see Gideon and Caleb fighting. She pulled the toddlers apart and glancing at Caleb, she could see he was holding Cordelia's favorite toy. It became apparent to her as to why the boys were fighting now. She ruffled Gideon's hair and returned the toy to Cordelia. Naomi didn't exactly know why Cordelia favored the little angel. She didn't even remember picking it out for her. _Probably Sam_. She picked Caleb up and decided that maybe he should play in the living room so she could keep an eye on him. He struggled in her arms before she set him on the floor. He ran to the other side of the living room and stood glaring at her, his face red. What He did next could either destroy the living room, or warm her heart. His face calmed and it seemed he was going for the latter; that is until he grabbed a picture and smashed it on the floor in front of him. His face showed pride at what he had done, and that's what made her blood boil.

She scooped him up and he started screaming and kicking. His light grey eyes shined with rage as he fought against his mother. _Why was he so strong? _He pulled back and looked her in the eye, his gaze chilling her.

_Put. Me. DOWN. _

She almost dropped her son when she heard the voice in her head. She gently put him down and started pacing the living room. _Am I going crazy? I'm losing my god damn mind! What am I going to tell Sam?! He's going to put me in a nut house! I wouldn't be able to see my babies! _Her head pounded as it was filled with horrible thoughts. _No. I am not going to tell Sam, I'm going to suck it up and put on a pretty face for my family! _She almost forgot about Caleb when she felt his small arms wrap around her legs. He looked up at her, fear in his eyes. She scooped him up again, except this time he held on to her. She cried as she could feel the uncertainty scaring her little boy.

Naomi spent the rest of the day playing with her children and taking care of them. When she heard Sam's car in the drive way, she went down the stairs into to the living room and saw that he was outside his car on the phone.

"What do you mean he attacked you!? I thought you said that he was off our trail! ... Yes I know he found us last time! ... Look; I made a _promise_ to Nora's father about keeping her safe and protecting her from this kind of stuff! I can't just send her back! ... Wait, where in California?... Pleasanton?...I'll just use compulsion!...Well _patch _isn't going to find us."

The moment he said 'patch' a loud ringing came into my ears and I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation. My head felt like it was filled with cement and I collapsed onto the floor. I pushed myself up and dragged myself to the bedroom; mean while, erratic pictures were being thrown at me. Little memories were filling the space in my head, one by one.

*flash back*

_"You should go," I breathed. "You should definitely go."_

_"Go here?" His mouth was on my shoulder. "Or here?" It moved up my neck._  
><em>My brain couldn't process one logical thought. Patch's mouth was roaming north, up over my jaw, gently sucking at my skin...<em>

_"My legs are falling asleep," I blurted. It wasn't a total lie. I was experiencing tingling sensations all through my body, legs included._

_"I could solve that." Patch's hands closed on my hips._

I grimaced in pain as the memories kept hitting me.

_I opened my palm and held the ring up. The same heart was engraved on the underside, but now there were two names carved on either side of it: __**Nora **__and __**Jev**__._

_I look up. "Jev? That's your real name?"_

_"Nobody's called me that in a long time." He stroked his finger across my lip, assessing me with his soft black eyes.  
>Desire melting through me, hot and urgent.<em>

I grimaced with exhaustion as I pulled myself out of a memory; only to be pulled back in.

_Scott skipped sideways, easily avoiding a fall while simultaneously blocking an attack. Dante's pores leaked blue sweat, but if he noticed, he didn't show it. He shook his damp hair from his eyes and continued to hack and chop, his good arm visibly tiring. His thrashing strokes turned desperate. I saw my chance to circle behind him, trapping him between Scott and me, where on of us could finish him off. _

_A grunted cry stopped me in my tracks. I turned just as Scott slipped on wet grass, falling onto one knee. His legs spread awkwardly as he tried to regain his stance. He rolled safely away from Dante's plunged sword, but he didn't have time to climb to his feet before Dante pounced again, this time driving the sword deeply into Scott's chest._

_Scott's hands curled weakly around Dante's sword, impaled in his heart, trying unsuccessfully to dislodge it. Fiery blue devilcraft pumped from the sword into his body; his skin darkened to a ghastly blue. He feebly croaked my name. __**Nora?**_

_I screamed. Paralyzed by shock and grief, I watched as Dante finished his attack with a clean twist of the blade, cleaving Scott's heart._

The last memory not only left me in tears of pain, but sadness rippled through the mixture. I was starting to remember everything that had happened. The memories had flooded in and drowned out the fake me. I felt as if I had been revived. The memories of the last two years of being Naomi had broken into my conscience. I was with _Scott? _He had compeled me into forgetting my other life and took me away from my family. From _Patch_. Images of my children flashed in my head as I sprinted to their room. They all lay in there cribs, napping. I went and touched each of their faces; noting some of Patch's features in their face. I had to find him. A memory of me saving his phone number made me whip out my phone. I scrolled through my contacts. **Jev**. I called it. I heard someone pick up, waiting for a greeting.

"Hello?" the voice said. I couldn't believe the amount of tears that surface me face. I could hear 'Sam' come inside. I had to make this quick. I had to let him know it was me.

"Patch."


	8. A force to be reckoned with

_"Angel."_

I started to cry when he said that. I missed him so much and was so scared. It angered me that that was all I could say to him before Scott came into the room. It took all my willpower to hang up the phone and smile and him. When I looked at him, the Scott I knew had left him eyes. The Scott I knew was dead, and the person in front of me was a monster. He was someone who took without thinking; and he was going to pay for that. He went up to me and kissed me on the cheek. It made me want to vomit with disgust. I belonged to Patch.

I had to run. Although nephilim were immortal, they could be stopped. They had weaknesses. They could be compelled or hurt, although hurting them wasn't a problem because of their healing abilities. I knew I could compel him, I had compelled Dante before; and the anger that was there has returned.

I took one look at him and drowned him with my thoughts. _You're dead. You couldn't protect Nora. You failed. _Within the minute he was limp on the ground, his eyes closed. I could still hear his heartbeat; it served to remind me that as long as it still pulsed, my children were in danger. I dragged his body to a garden shed and. I knew he could easily break through if he ever woke up, but the chains I put around the door would at least warn me when he did. I pulled out my phone and I called Patch. He answered on the first ring.

"Angel! Are you okay? Did Parnell hurt you? I swear if he hurt you or any one of our children, he will _wish _to be mortal when I'm torturing him!" he shouted.

"Patch I'm okay! I subdued him and I'm going to back to the house!"

"No! Don't go back! He'll expect it!" he pleaded.

"Patch, where else am I supposed to take our four children if not the house?" I reasoned.

"I'll meet you at the first hotel we went to."

"Okay, It's going to take me a while to get there."

"I've waited two years without you angel, I think I can handle another day without you." And with that, I hung up; fear that Scott would awaken drove me into a mad panic. I sprinted to the nursery and grabbed two children at a time; taking them to the car and strapping them in. I ran back into the house to grab a gun that I could use to stun him with if, _when, he pursued me. _I started the SUV and backed out of that hell house. _Where the hell was I? _I grabbed my phone and pulled out my GPS and entered the address to Patch's studio. I had to at _least _drive twenty eight hours. I knew it would take me longer because of the children. I would have to stop and feed or change all four of them during the trip.

I had been driving for only an hour when Cordelia started to fuss. Since I remembered that the children could speak their thoughts to me, I decided to use that as my benefit.

_What is it sweety? _I asked.

_Where is daddy? _I heard her speak. _I'm scared! Is he dead mommy? _I was surprised that a fourteen month old could have a mind more mature than her own. In my thoughts, she sounded like a three year old. I knew the children would be special; and I guess this is what the doctor meant.

_No Cordelia, Daddy is just fine. In fact, we are going to see him soon; mommy just has to get to him first. _I tried to ease her mind so that she wouldn't worry. I didn't exactly lie to her, being that Scott wasn't her real father. He was our captor. He took precious memories away from Patch and I. The memories that we would create while raising our family. The children could have known there real father. Patch could have held my hand while I gave birth to our children. He would have helped them with every nightmare and every tantrum. We could have done this together. We may not have started this together; but I damn well intended to finish it with him. While the children slept, I filled their dreams with Patch. I showed him watching over us. I showed him the time he found me and took me to the hospital and saw them for the first time. I showed them the love that he had for their mommy. I showed them their real father.

A total of about three hours was added to our twenty eight hour journey taking care of the kids. Not all of it was spent feeding and changing them. Sometimes I would pull over at a rest stop and rock them to sleep. I missed being able to play with them, but we couldn't afford the time loss. I felt so tired, but I didn't dare rest because I was scared Scott would find me. It seemed obvious that I would go to Coldwater, but Scott didn't know about the hotel. I saw Patch's motorcycle parked in front of a room. I carried two car seats in each hand as I walked to the room. He was pacing in the room when I walked in. He abruptly stopped and ran to me. We collided in an embrace.

_Angel, _I heard him whisper in my thoughts.

I sobbed deep into his arms. We may not be at the house, but my home was with him, no matter where he was. He held me for the longest time before I heard a small sneeze behind us. I turned around and smiled at Gideon. When I looked back, Patch's eyes were filled with adoration and tears. He walked up to all four of them in their little seats. They stared back at him with interest, remembering him from their dreams. I helped patch take them out of their seats and as soon as they were free, they ran into Patch's arms. Even Caleb, with his independence, ran into his open arms.

"Wow they _really _like you!" I said in disbelief.

"Well, I did make a couple of visits to them when... you weren't yourself. I never gave up angel. Everyday I kept my eye on you. I tried to visit you once in a dream, but you were so frightened of me you woke up. I didn't want to tell you who I was because I knew that bastu- _Parnell,_"he said, thinking his choice of words before saying them in front of the children,"would just compel you to forget it. In the meantime, I have been paying visits to the kids. They're amazing angel."

"So _that's_ where Cordelia's doll came from!" I concluded. It did explain her attachment to the angel. But I still had one question that needed answering. "I know this is hard to answer, but what _exactly_ is Scott now that he has been resurrected?"

"It's hard to explain without being confused. When the knife that killed him stabbed him and put devil craft in him, it erased the part of him that was nephilim so it could kill him. Since most of the strength in devilcraft comes from the fires of hell... Okay I know this is going to sound very weird but, he is essentially is a night of hell. When a nephilim dies of devilcraft, they are sent to hell for being the product of a fallen angel's relationship with a human. The purpose of the knife inside him was to protect the thing that wielded it. You are _that_ thing Nora. When he was brought back, the devil craft had already eaten away at his good nature and replaced it with evil. Since the weapon that killed him, it gave him the power to kill nephilim. The basic knowledge of nephilim don't apply to him. He can still use compulsion and his strength, but he's a lot stronger now." he explained. It scared me to know that he could kill nephilim. He could take me away from my babies. "But a knife is only as strong as the one who possesses it. You are his weakness Nora. That's how you were able to subdue him." he continued.

"Can't the archangels do _something_ to stop him?" I pondered. They are God's soldiers, I'm sure that they could take down a night of hell!

"They could angel. All they would have to do is raise a finger and he would be struck down. The archangels only see Scott as a fear to the nephilim, and that's not really a worry to them."_  
><em>Patch held me in his arms as my anxiety skyrocketed. I felt a stab in my stomach and ran for the bathroom and emptied its contents. I had never been this scared. Even when I jumped to my death when I was fighting Chauncy. At least then there was a solution! Now it seemed that we were hiding in the darkness, unable to detect when something would grab us and whisk us away.


	9. Nightmares

Patch and I had spent the night laying down on the bed with the children sleeping between us. Caleb wrapped himself in his father's arms as he fell asleep. I looked at all my children and the peaceful expressions they held while they slept. It hit me just how much Adam looked like his father. It was going to be hard to tell them apart when he got older, seeing as Patch would never age. I scoffed at the idea of Patch as his wingman. We were going to have a lot to explain at a parent teacher conference when the parents of a sophomore look like they just graduated high school.

She held Cordelia in her arms and an idea popped in her head. She pulled up the back of her daughter's shirt and found what she was looking for. The birthmark. She gently pressed her hand to it.

..

_She saw Patch, except she was a lot shorter than she used to be. She realized that she was trapped inside her daughters body. Patch held his daughter and hummed her a lullaby as she stirred._

_"Mommy needs her rest." he spoke as he gently swayed his daughter. She felt her eyes closing as sleep took her out of the memory._

_.._

I looked at Patch as tears surfaced my eyes.

"Angel?" He asked with concern. He wiped her tears away and held her hand.

"The kids, on their back, it's like you with your wings. I can go into their memories!" she cheered. Patch looked at her in amazement and he looked down at Caleb. Pushing his shirt aside, Nora could see Patch's eyes close as he was sucked into a memory. She waited for what seemed like an hour and then Patch's eyes flew open.

"What did you see?" She asked.

"His first steps." she could see Patch's eyes become soft. She had remembered Caleb's first steps. He was the first of the quadruplets to start walking. She was in tears as he made his way to her. He was giggling with about as much excitement as Nora had as he waddled to her.

She went to sleep with a smile on her face as she thought about sharing even more memories with Patch as the children grew older. Maybe they would even try again some day.

..

_She was strapped to a bed. Pain was ripping through her, she couldn't move her head as even that was strapped down too. She screamed as a agonizing pain tore through her body. She felt like she was being ripped apart. She was pushing the pain out of her, begging for it to be released from her body. Her screams were echoing around the room that kept her as a captive. Every nerve was on edge as pain drowned out any other emotion. There was only pain. She felt like she was on fire. The restraints dug into her limbs as she struggled to be free from the fire that was inside her. The pain was at it's peak and she screamed with all the energy she possessed. She felt a sudden wave of relief and felt her body go limp with exhaustion. Then she heard it. It was the sound of a child's cry. Scott undid her restraints and showed her the baby. It had blood matted in it's curly tufts of dirty blonde hair._

_"Looks like her daddy doesn't she?" he said as he held the baby's face close to his. _

_"No..." she said. _

_"Say hello to our daughter Nora." The baby opened its eyes. They were light gray with a tint of blue..._

_.._

I sprang up into sitting position, gasping for air. Patch's eyes flew open and he got off the bed and held me. I buried my face in his shoulder and started to sob

_It was only a dream angel, I'm here now. No one can hurt you. _She wanted to believe that everything was okay; but the way everything felt so real...

A stabbing pain twisted in her stomach and she ran for the bathroom. She emptied her stomach in the toilet and she looked at Patch with fear. She told Patch that she was okay, that it was just her nerves. Patch looked her over and laid her down on the bed.

_I'm going to get rid of the car_, he thought. It eased her mind to get rid of a car that Scott knew she had. It would make finding her more difficult. She began to drift off to sleep when she heard shouting outside the room. She ran outside to see Scott on top of Patch, hitting him over and over and over...

**_Get off of Patch _**She commanded to Scott. With one last blow to the chest, she heard a sickening crunch and Patch whimpering in pain. Scott got off of a limp Patch and slowly walked to Nora as if he hadn't assaulted the man she loved.

"I just came back here to claim what's mine Nora, so go grab the kids. We're leaving. Unless you want to cause a bigger scene?" he threatened. She looked back at Patch. He looked like he had been hit by a car.

**_I am not going with you. Nora isn't going with you. Get back in your car and leave. _**She commanded again. As she ordered him, she was wearing herself out. His defenses were strong and it left her feeling sick. She threw up out of the sheer exhaustion of it all. Scott ran to her, looking at her with concern.

"Are you okay Nora?" he asked. If he hadn't kidnapped her and assaulted Patch, she would have looked at him as if he was his old self. He looked at her, waiting a response.

"Leave me alone! I'm _happy _here Scott." He seemed to stare at her for an eternity. He extended his hand out and brushed her face. He let his gaze go south, staring at her stomach. _I'll be back._ Then in a flash, he was gone.


	10. Lullaby

Okay, grab a tissue people were going in.

**_And thank you to those who like the story. Without you guys, I wouldn't be writing._**

* * *

><p>"Patch!" she screamed as she ran to over to him. He wasn't opening his eyes. Blood painted his face. <strong><em>Please wake up Patch, I need you.<em>** She hoped he could hear her in his head. As she held him to her, blood smeared across her shirt. _**Come back to me. I can't do this without you. Our family needs you. Our children are waiting for you Patch. I just found you, I don't want to lose you again**__. _She was now crying uncontrollably as she tried to shake him awake._ He should be healing by now. _His face still looked battered and his chest looked like it had been attacked by a sledgehammer.

She could hear police sirens in the distance. It was obvious that they could never find Scott. He had beaten Patch into unconsciousness with his own bare hands; and had possibly fatally injured him.

Patch's eyes flew open, scanning the world around him. He looked at his wounds and then his eyes met with hers. He looked scared. She rested her hand on his face, trying to comfort him. _Angel, _he spoke. He sounded terrified. He was in intense pain.

"It's okay Patch," she spoke, choking on tears, "I'll be okay." He had to let go. He was suffering. She was thinking away of thinking of ways to ease him. Whenever the kids had nightmares and were afraid to go back to sleep, she would sing. She was going to sing Patch to sleep.

**_These fleeting charms of earth_**

**_Farewell, your springs of joy are dry_**

**_My soul now seeks another home_**

**_A brighter world on high  
><em>**At this point, she could see tears slipping from Patch's eyes.

**_I'm a long time travelling here below_**

**_I'm a long time travelling away from home_**

**_I'm a long time travelling here below_**

**_To lay this body down  
><em>**She wiped away some tears off of his face. Uncertainty beamed from his watery eyes.

**_Farewell kind friends whose tender care_**

**_Has long engaged my love_**

**_Your fond embrace I now exchange_**

**_For better friends above  
><em>**I heard him sob as he looked up at me. I wrapped my arms up around him, making him feel secure.

**_I'm a long time travelling here below_**

**_I'm a long time travelling away from home_**

**_I'm a long time travelling here below_**

**_To lay this body down_**

I could feel his grip loosen as the life was slipping out of him. I stroked his back, as If to encourage him to leave the pain. To leave me.

**_I'm a long time travelling here below_**

**_I'm a long time travelling away from home_**

**_I'm a long time travelling here below_**

**_To lay this body down_**

**_To lay this body down..._**

"Patch?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know this was really short, but I didn't know of a different way to end it because it might have spoiled the next chapter.<strong>

**The song Nora sings to Patch is 'Long Time Traveller' By The Wailin' Jennys. Once you listen to it, you'll know why I picked the song.**

**I know it's kind of ironic that I thanked you guys for liking the story and then I may have just shattered your heart, but I will make it right.**


	11. Welcome back

"Patch?" I croaked. Tears ran down my face like a river of salt water. I closed his eyelids; his long lashes cascaded shadows under his eyes. He looked at peace. He looked like an angel. Maybe he was one now. I held his still, lifeless body. We were both covered in blood. My falling tears diluted the blood that was on his face. I tried to wipe off the blood. There was so much blood. He didn't deserve this. No one deserves to die in front of the person they love. **_If this is love, I don't want it Patch. It hurts to much. I feel as empty as your eyes right now._**

_Oh Patch; I'm so sorry. This is my fault. This is all my fault. You shouldn't even be laying here. If I wasn't so scared of you not wanting to be a father, we could have been at home right now. Our children would call you 'Daddy' and you wouldn't be dead. My heart wouldn't be broken. If I would have known. If I would have known that you wanted them from the first place... we wouldn't be separated like we are now. I'd be wrapped in your arms barely waking up right now. Our relationship may have not been perfect, but you were to me. You knew me so well. I've never loved someone as strongly as I did you. You were my first and my last. I know our time together was short, but in that time you gave me love and a family. You gave me a place to belong. I'll never feel that way again, I give you my word that no man should have a fraction of the love I shared for you; no matter how long I walk this earth. I don't want time to pass Patch, because right now, my love for you is burning brighter than the angels that are in heaven. I'll live with this mistake for eternity. Know this Jev Cipriano, I will never let your love go. It will cling to me like our last moments together. I don't want to let you go Patch. I don't think I could even if I wanted to. If I move Patch, I'll break into little pieces. You still even have that ring you gave me, even after I myself to Scott. _

She looked at the rings on his hand. One was the ring she gave him that he had engraved both their names on. The other ring was the one that he had given her when they made a blood oath to each other.

She got an idea. It was stupid. It might not even work...

She extended her arm. _**Go for a nice, clean cut through the middle of the mark on your wrist**_she told herself. Just how Detective Basso said. Digging into Patch's pocket, I found a knife. I steadied the knife on my wrist and cut through the middle of my wrist. I sliced his palm, just as he had did before. I hope this wasn't a one time thing Basso, I said, looking up at the sky. I pressed my wrist into his hand.

Nothing. He was gone...forever

Patch was my everything, and here he lay, cold and limp. I screamed as she felt the intense pain of my heart breaking. The weight of his oath breaking.

An ambulance raced into the parking lot where the death of her love took place. Two men got out and ran to Patch, pulling him out of my grip. They checked his pulse.

"He's fading!" One of the paramedics shouted.

My head snapped up. Fading? He wasn't dead? I sprinted to Patch, pushing the paramedic aside.

"Patch!" I shouted.

His eyes flew open. A groan of pain escaped his mouth. It worked. I hadn't lost him. Tears of joy escaped my eyes. I had almost lost him forever. I had to move aside so that the paramedics could load him into the ambulance. I shouted to one of the police officers to drive my children so they could meet us at the hospital; I threw the keys at him and he nodded his head. I sat next to patch in the ambulance. He smiled when he saw the engraved ring on my hand.

When we reached the hospital, they pushed me aside and said that his injurious were very serious and that they could lose him while operating, but they had no other choice because he was bleeding out from internal wounds. I had to get blood taken to see if I was a match for him because he had lost so much blood. Sitting outside in the waiting room was painful. I was still covered in blood and our kids were crying to see Patch.

They finally finished the operation after what felt like an eternity. We were able to go see him in his room and he was unconscious. Caleb walked up to Patch, I was about to grab him when he laid his hand on his fathers arm. I watched him stay like that for a minute before Patch gasped awake. He looked around and saw us gathered around him. I was about as confused as Patch when I saw what my son did. Is this what the nephilim doctor meant as gifts. I watched Patch's eye lids lower as the panic lessened and he calmed down.

"I didn't know you could sing." He said with a smile. I would have hit him had he not been raised from the dead.

"I will sing to you everyday if it means you won't leave me. I was so scared Patch. I thought I lost you for good. What do you remember?" I asked

"I Remember feeling so cold. I could hear you singing and I heard it getting quieter and quieter until every thing disappeared. I awakened feeling the same sensation I did when I got to physically feel again. I was in pain though. A _lot _of pain. But I heard your voice and I thought _I can't leave her, _she needs me. I _need _her. I would go through all that pain again if it meant I would see you again Angel." he said. He winced as all the kids climbed up on bed with him and hugged him. He didn't protest though. A nurse opened the door and waved me over. Seeing as Patch was distracted with the kids, I walked over to her. I prepared my self for the horrible news she would say to me

"Is it Patch? Is there some difficulty?" I asked.

"Nora, I called you back here because, while you are a match for his blood, there was something else we found out." she said.

"What is it?"

"Nora, your pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise! He isn't dead! I felt I owed you guys this since I gave you guys such grief in the last chapter. I didn't want to make the chapter ending <em>completely <em>happy, so I gave you guys a baby. I know Nora's dream said that the baby was a girl, but the gender could change. **


	12. Mother Dearest

I stood there, too shocked to move. _Pregnant? _Oh god Patch is going to wish he died earlier today. He's going to hate me. This time I am certain he will leave me. What the hell is this child going to be anyway? And when I say hell, I mean as in Scott is a literal god damned _knight of Hell! _Would the child be like him. Can you even have an abortion when you know your child is immortal? I already had one set of hybrid children, what I am going to do with this one?

"Nora!" the nurse yelled, grabbing my attention. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Sorry I was caught off guard. If I heard correctly, did you say I was pregnant." I asked. I hoped I had heard wrong.

"Yes, and that your roughly three months along." The nurse stated. I thanked her for telling me and then I walked back into the room. Patch was sitting up and had Cordelia on his lap. The rest of the kids were staring up at him intently as he was talking.

"... and that's why it's a bad idea to cheat while playing poker." Patch finished. When he saw me, he smiled up and me and winked. The kids turned their had at me and Adam reached out to me. I picked him up and held him at my side, using my hip to help hold him up.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you talking to our children about playing poker." I teased at him.

"And I'm going to pretend to keep _accidentally _walking in on you in the shower." he teased back. My face went red and he smirked at his achievement. "So are you going to tell me why the nurse pulled you out of the room?" he asked.

"She just said that I was a match for your blood, but it's a little to late for that information." I answered. A little part of me wanted to tell him about the pregnancy, but a much larger part told me to wait for the right time. "So it looks like you're healing just fine." I said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I guess whatever Caleb did jump started things back into working. I feel energized and I think I'm fully healed now. Except maybe a little sore, but I think I could compel the doctors to let me leave. Sound like a plan?" he suggested.

"lets do it." I agreed. The sooner I could get him alone, the sooner I could tell him. Patch called in the doctor and then compelled him to forget about us ever being at the hospital. We held the children's hands as we walked out of the hospital. I searched my pockets for the keys the officer had given me once he drove our children to meet me at the hospital. I saw our car and pulled up to the front of the hospital and helped Patch strap in the kids.

Once we got home, I put the kids in the nursery Patch had surprised me with that he had made for me while I was gone. I dragged Patch to our bedroom and told him to wait on the bed for me while I took a shower in the other bathroom, since I didn't want to bathe in Patch's blood. I was washing out the conditioner in my hair when I heard the curtains move and I saw Patch step into the shower.

"I missed you Angel." He spoke softly.

"Your not the only one who missed me." I said pointing down. He laughed and pulled me against him. My nerves came to life at his touch.

"It's been a little over two years Angel, I'm getting excited over hello's at this point." He reasoned. He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine, feeling the spark between us. I pulled back and saw the hurt expression on his face.

"I thought I lost you Patch, I thought I'd never hear you say my name again, let alone this." I said.

"I actually think this is the place is where the kids were made, am I right?"

"No I think it was in the kitchen... Remember I was bent over the-"

"Oh, now I remember! Weren't we fighting about how you were tired of me beating around the bush when you asked how you looked in a certain outfit? I think I told you pretty clearly how that outfit looked on you." He said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him down hard on my lips. I was scared I would never see him again, and now that he was safe, I wasn't going to throw away my time with him. He lifted me up and dragged me out of the shower, carrying me to our room. Passion took over us as we showed our love to each other. I hoped he would still keep his love for me after I told him about the pregnancy, but in the meantime, I wanted to show him just how much I loved him.

We ended up in a tangle of limbs lying under the covers; his arm wrapped around me in an embrace. He laid his head down on my stomach and immediately shot up.

"Angel, I can hear a heartbeat, are you...?" he asked. I could see the anticipation in his eyes, willing an answer.

"I'm so sorry Patch. I'm so so sorry. It must have happened when I was with Scott. If I could change it, I would." I said. I turned away, facing the wall. I had tears streaming down my face. Would he leave me. Would I lose him after this?

I felt him wrap his arms around me. "It's not your fault Angel. We can get through this. I will love this child like my own, or any child that you carry. I'm not going to force you to give it up. I'm going to show Scott that we can pull out of this situation," he cringed after his last sentence," sorry for the choice of words." he joked, trying to lighten the mood. I let him hold him hold me as I cried into his arms.

"What did I ever do to deserve your love Patch?" I asked.

"I think the real question is what did I do to deserve yours. You have given me so much. You make me feel as if everyday is an adventure. You have given me four beautiful children and now I find out you are giving me another child for us to love and care for. We are going to love this kid so much Angel; we are going to love it more than Scott ever could."He stated. I could see the confidence gleaming in his eye. He reset his head back on my stomach. "Hey there little guy," he spoke to it, " just want you to know that you have one hell of a mom." he spoke cheerfully. I ran my fingers through his hair as he life up and kissed me. I fell asleep with Patch chin resting over my head and his hand stretched across me; settled on my stomach.

Patch's words had frightened me. He had loved the baby the instant he knew it was on the way. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I didn't share his feelings.


	13. Maternal Instinct

"So we can take her home?" I asked. I had waited _months _for this moment. Everyday I went to the hospital and watched Faida grow. I stood by her side and talked to her, telling her about her family. I told her how much I loved her. How much Patch loved her. My heart swelled with love whenever she would smile up at me.

"Yes you can! Her health is now that of a regular baby, we just ask that you make sure to keep her inside and warm, and check up on her every now and then, since she can get sick easily. Don't be afraid to call her pediatrician if you have any questions." the nurse said. The nurse walked away to go get Faida. I turned to Patch, his smile matched mine.

"We're taking her home!" I said and jumped into Patch's arms. "Do you have the camera?" I asked.

"Right here Angel." He said and pulled out a small camera.

"There she is!" I said pulling on Patch's shirt. The nurse gently put her in my arms. _She was so light_. Time seemed to stop at that point. She looked just like her siblings when they were born. She was wrapped in a blanket that Patch had picked out for. She was the warm bundle of joy I had been waiting for since she was born. I felt self loathing as I thought of how scared I was of having her. How fear weighed more than my love for her.

"She winked at me!" I said to Patch. He went to my side and observed her. Faida's eyes were shifting between the two of us. I took the camera from Patch's hand and slid our daughter into his arms. A smile spread across his face as he held her.

"She's beautiful." He said to me. He looked down at his daughter and kissed her forehead."I'll never let anything happen to you Faida Cipriano." he whispered into her ear. "We better get home so your mother can see her." he said to me, not taking his gaze off our daughter. As much as he didn't want to, he handed her back to me so he could get the car.

I walked her outside and Patch pulled to a stop in front of us. He got out of the car and took Faida from me so he could put her in her seat. I forgot that he had never been able to do any of this for the kids. He held our daughter like she would break in his arms. He opened my door for me and we started our drive home.

"Do you think my mother is going to want to put her down when we let her hold her?" I asked. Patch and I had already sat my mother down and told her that Patch wasn't her biological father.

_"So, do have anything you would like to say to us?" I asked my mother. I held Patch's hand as she sat across from us. _

_"Nora, I don't care if Patch didn't father her, if he loves her like he does the rest of the kids, he already is her dad. A family isn't made by shared blood alone. If he is willing to love her through all the nightmares and dirty diapers, then it doesn't matter to me. I want you to know Nora, that I will love my granddaughter regardless of her background" _

_I couldn't have been any happier with that answer. I wanted her to be involved in Faida's life, and now I was certain that she was going to be._

"I don't know, it made me sad when I had to let you hold her while I got the car." I could see the smile on his face while he said that. I looked in the review mirror and saw her wiggling around in her seat. All my children were finally going to be home.

"I can't believe we have five kids and I'm not even thirty." I said. He laughed at that.

"Angel, I am over seven hundred years old, I think I needed to start my family at some point." he teased. I could hear Faida whimpering behind us and turned to see what was upsetting her. She refused the bottle I handed her and I her diaper had been changed before we left. Patched turned to face us and he looked worried. _Was she sick_. I checked her forehead and turned to face Patch; I shook my head at him and I could see the relief cross his face. He smile at Faida. I sat back in my seat and Patch still had his eye on Faida.

"PATCH!" I screamed. There was something in the road! He slammed on the breaks; then I saw what it was.

_Scott._


	14. Safety

I could see the evil smile cross that bastards face. I looked at Nora and she was frozen in fear.

_Grab Faida and run Angel, _I pleaded with her. I wasn't going to let him take away my daughter.

_I'm not losing you again Patch, he won't hurt me. Take our daughter and run, _she ordered.

_No Ang-_

_Just do it!...Please Patch. I can't let anything happen to you. What if I lose you for good this time? I don't think I can take the loss again.  
>Now, run!<em>

I swiftly unbuckled Faida's seat belts and put her in my arms. I looked back at Nora.

_Kick his ass Angel. _

I threw the door open and ran at a speed not even Scott could have. Perspiration and rain coated my skin. My legs were burning as I ran down to the beach. I found a cave and ran in there. I shook off my jacket and laid my daughter down on it. I wanted to help Nora, but one look at my daughter told me that I needed to keep her safe.

She started to wail after she scanned the cave for her mother. I scooped her up in my arms and sat down on the cave floor. I rocked her gently, trying to lull her to sleep. I could see police cars speed down the road past the beach. There sirens were flashing. I counted them. _Four, five , six , seven. _There seemed to be an endless amount of cars. I cried as I held my daughter. I knew Scott would never kill Nora, because if he did, his existence would end. If not, he's going to wish it could.

I needed to calm down, if not for my daughter then myself. My heart was beating outside of my chest.I knew nor could take on Scott. He was no match for his master. He had to obey her. The oath instructed it. If he hurt her, he would be pulled back down to hell, and after seeing it, I would do anything not to go back. Just being in there for a day has given me nightmares. I could hear the screams of the damned. They were all burning in their sins. In there, you feel like you haven't slept in days. It all feels like a horrible dream you can't wake up from. Every second lasting for eternity...

I tried to distract myself by looking at the details of the cave. Its walls dripped water, slicking the rock and making it shine. The sand that lay under me was soft. Iran my hands through the soft powder. I think I took Nora here once.

* * *

><p><em>"Come on! We have to get out of the rain Patch!" Nora squealed.<em>

_"I don't know Angel, this rain is wetting your shirt, and that's not a problem for me.." I said. She grabbed by the arm and pulled me into the cave. _

_"Wow, it's beautiful. I could spend hours just looking at it!" She said. _

_" I could say the same thing about you Angel." I whispered into her ear. She turned to face me; her face was flushed. I loved how easily she reacted to my voice. I leaned in close to her face, sharing her air. I slid my lips across from hers, feeling her smooth texture; not exactly kissing her. She closed her eyes and I could feel the spark that ignited as she pressed her lips to mine. I loved moments like this; moments where there was only us. I slid my hand up her arms, causing her to shiver in excitement. I gently laid her on the fine powder beneath us, my mouth never leaving hers. She laughed onto my lips as she switched positions with me, straddling me. _

_She pressed her hips to mine, eliciting a moan from my mouth. "You want me bad..." She whispered. She continued this motion until I was begging for more. She stood up, and I protested. She grabbed the hem of her shirt, teasing me. She slowly pulled the wet material from her body. I groaned in frustration. She tossed the shirt at me and I stared at her, wanting more. Her hands worked her buttons agonizingly slow. Once they were undone, she pulled down her zipper, looking into my eyes. _

_"Finish me off." She commanded. I sprinted up to her and threw down her pants. I ripped off my shirt and worked on taking off my belt. I was only in my boxer now. She took off her bra, and crossed her arms over her chest. I pulled them apart and marveled at her body. I removed the final piece of clothing, leaving nothing between us. _

_I pushed her back on the ground and straddled her. I needed release. I felt her shudder as we connected. _

_"Angel." I gasped. Her moans filled they cave as we made love. It wasn't just sex with her. Every part of my body was alive at her touch. She squeezed me from the inside, pushing me off the edge. When we finished, I laid down next to her. _

_"It stopped raining Patch." she said with amusement._

* * *

><p>I thought back at the memory with a smile as I held my daughter. She was asleep in my arms. I laid on the floor and held her to my chest; falling asleep listening to the rain.<p> 


	15. Free at last

Blood was splattered across my shirt. There were pieces of pavement lodged in my arm. Every step I took made me feel like my legs were made of concrete. I saw Patch run in the direction of the beach, and I think I know where he was headed. The droplets that fell from the sky felt nice and cool on my skin. I looked back on my victory.

* * *

><p><em>"What did you name her Nora?" Scott asked.<em>

_"You won't live long enough to find out!" I snarled. He laughed at my attempt at being threatening. _

_"Why won't you come back to me? I know you still remember all those times we spent...getting to know each other. Might I say that you have a nice pair of lungs." he teased. When he said that, I flung myself at him._

_ I punched him hard on his face. Scott spat the blood onto my face as I charged him. He pushed me and made me fall back on the road. He straddled me, right before I gave him a solid kick to the chest and threw him off of me. I ran in one direction and he grabbed me by the hair. He made me kneel before him, and struck his palm across my face. I grabbed his wrist and broke it in my hand. He screamed in pain, and then he kicked me in the stomach. I coughed, tasting blood. I sliced my hand across his neck and crimson painted me, but he continued his attack. He kicked me again, knocking the wind out of me as I fell to the ground. He walked up next to me, smiling at his accomplishment. I took the opportunity to grab his leg and pull him down with me. I wasted no time jumping to my feet breaking his knee with my foot. He screamed in pain._

_"I didn't take you for a screamer Scott." I scoffed at him. He tried to regain his balance, but his wounded knee prevented him. He was down on one knee in front of me. I could hear police sirens in the distance, approaching at fast speeds. _

_I cupped his chin gently with both of my hands, his eyelids closed at my touch. _

_ my thoughts whispered as I violently turned his head in my arms, breaking his neck with a loud snap. He slumped to the floor and a blue glow appeared around him. His body ignited in the blue flame and he was burned to ashes in a matter of seconds._

* * *

><p>I walked at an agonizingly slow pace, clutching my stomach. <em>It hurt like the hell that Scott was in now. <em>I had fought with all the energy I had, all for my family. I couldn't let Scott take my baby. I wouldn't let him raise her to become some monster. She had already had enough trauma the day she was born.

* * *

><p><em>*Three months earlier*<em>

_"Gideon, stand still for mommy." I commanded to my small child. Patch was trying to grab Caleb and Adam from running out of the photography room. Cordelia was laughing up a storm in the center of the chaos. _

_"Gideon Jesiah Cipriano! You get over hear right now!" I watched as Gideon turned to me and slowly walked back with his head bowed. Caleb was about to make a run for it when she grabbed him by the arm, put him next to his sister, and gave him a stare that read 'do it again and see what happens.' The photographer made us move around so that we could take the picture. Patch had surprised her when he wanted to put up more pictures of the kids around the house. I was beginning to see how great of a father he was. Every night he would go into the nursery and sing the kids to sleep or tell the kids stories. I could see the love in his eyes when we went to a doctors appointment and he saw the baby on screen. Sometimes he would even cry. I however, was crying for all the different reasons. Every time I saw the baby on the ultrasound machine, it scared me at how big it was getting. Each time looking more and more like a person. I knew Scott was going to come for her when she was born. Patch had looked up countless baby names for her, he was so excited._

_"Nora can you turn to the side and hold your stomach so that the baby can get in the picture?" the photographer asked. I did what he ordered and stayed still. "Patch can you pick up Cordelia?" Patch scooped his daughter in his arms. All three boys were standing in front of us and the photographer did some tricks so that the kids could be laughing in the photo. With a quick flash, Gideon fell to the floor in confusion. Patch and me started laughing and the photographer shot another picture._

_"Tell me why again why you wanted to do this?" I asked Patch. We were holding all the kids hands as we walked to the SUV_

_"Because I want to look back on this moment when the kids were cute and fluffy instead of crazy hormonal teenagers!" he said_

_"Let's hope our daughter isn't going to run off with her boyfriend." I said winking at him. Patch looked down at his daughter and cringed. Just looking at her I could tell Cordelia was going to attract gazes when she got older._

_"And that's what brothers are for Angel." he said. We put the kids in their seats and I was about to open the passenger door when I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. _  
><em>"Patch?" I said.<em>

_"What is it Angel?" he said with concern._

_"I think it's the b-" I was cut off when a searing pain tore through my abdomen. It hurt so much that I fell down. My head was throbbing as the pain intensified. My heart was pulsing as I tried to stay awake. My vision was getting cloudy. I could feel patch pick me up. He tried to sooth me with words of comfort but I could barley hear him. I tried not to scream because I didn't want to scare the kids. The last thing I remember was seeing Patch shaking me to keep me awake. _

_I could hear a rhythmic beeping of a heart monitor. The pain was gone, it was replaced by a feeling of emptiness. I opened my eyes, groaning at the sudden exposure of light. Patch was next to me, holding my hand. I looked forward and stared at my now visible feet. My stomach was flat again. I wave of emotional pain rolled over me as I realized that I wasn't pregnant anymore. I was surprised at the feelings of guilt that I carried. This is my fault. I wanted this to happen, and now my baby is dead. My heart had seemed to flip as I started to mourn the loss of the baby. I'm a monster. I hated the baby since I knew I was expecting. What kind of mother regrets her child? I take it all back! I want to feel my baby kick inside me again! _

_"Patch." I croaked. His usual angelic face was replaced by exhaustion. He had shadows cast under his eyes and his hair was messy. _

_"Angel, I'm so sorry." He said looking Don't say it. Please don't say it." You went into early labor and our daughter was born early."_  
><em>"Wait, she isn't dead!?" I shrieked with joy. My baby still lived."Can I get up?" <em>

_"I'll take you over to ICU so you can see her Angel." Patch said. He helped me up off the bed and wrapped him arm under my shoulder to steady me. I was nervous to meet her. Was she okay?_

_Patch walked me over to an incubator and my heart broke. She was so small. Her little chest was moving up and down, taking big breaths of air. She was hooked up to so many machines. I could carry her small body in my hand. She was like a doll. There was a small beanie placed on her head. My motherly instincts kicked in and I felt a pull between us. I took Patch's hand in mine and tightened my grip on him. When I turned around, I could see other parents crying over their premature babies._

_"What did you name her?" I whispered to Patch, not taking my eyes off of my daughter._

_"Faida." he responded. I leaned into the incubator._

_"Hi Faida, I'm your mommy. I can't wait for you to come home and meet your brothers and sister. They are excited to meet you." I cooed at her. under her little cap I could see blonde hair peaking though, it had a hint red to it. She opened her little eyes at me, they were just how I imagined they'd be. Just how my nightmare predicted; except I wasn't going to let anything happen to her. I was not going to watch as someone took her away from me. She was mine._

* * *

><p>I was approaching the cave and when I walked in, I could see Patch laying down on the floor. Panic spread throughout me, and then I saw the steady rise and fall of his chest. <em>He was sleeping<em>. I cleared my throat and he woke up. He looked to where the noise had originated from and when he saw me, a smile spread across his face.

"I kicked his ass." I said.


	16. Home

Patch put the baby in my arms and lifted me up, carrying us both. I would complain, but it would take us an extra hour to get to the SUV if I had walked next to him.

"So I'm guessing all that blood is his?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I forgot how terrible I looked. My clothes were torn and sprayed with blood. My hair was matted even more than it is on it's usual days. I had blood stained on my lips, and the side of my face was swollen from being back-handed. I was a wreck; but at least I was still alive. I looked down at our daughter. Since she was half me and half Scott, what would she be like? I knew she wouldn't die young like Marcy, because Scott wasn't exactly nephilim. Far from it to be truthful.

"Well most of it is, I got to hand it to him, kids got some moves." I joked. "Hey isn't that the cave we hid from the rain in?"

"We didn't exactly hide Angel." He teased at me.

"I don't think it is a good idea to talk about that subject in front of our infant daughter Patch." I complained.

"Good idea." He agreed.

We approached our vehicle, there was no one around; I guess the cops didn't find a reason to stay. I went into the back of the SUV and buckled Faida into her seat and I held up her bottle for her to drink. She sucked it greedily and dozed off to sleep. When we approached the house, I realized that I was going to explain why it took us three hours for us to drive home; and why I was caked in blood.

"Patch?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you put a glamour on me so my mom doesn't scream when she sees me?" I asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to explain how you killed a man on the way home." He joked.

We walked into the house and my mom hugged me; while our children looked as if they saw a monster when the looked at me. She turned her gaze to Patch holding Faida and she squealed with joy. Patch held his daughter close to him, worried that my mother was going to take him away. This was the first ever time he had gotten to hold a new born, and I'm very certain that he loved it. Gideon came up at my side and demanded to be lifted. He felt heavier. Our children were growing up, and soon they are going to be going to school and I would miss them. I didn't want to home school the kids because even though I would miss them terribly, I wanted them to go interact with other children besides their siblings. I didn't get any complaints from daycare, so maybe they were safe to be around other children without speaking their thoughts to them. I fear the day one of them comes home and says they broke a desk in half with their increased strength. They could already out run me in a game of tag!

"She's so beautiful Nora!" she commented. "To think, she was the size of a hand three months ago!"

"Thanks mom, do you want to hold her?" I asked.

"Oh that would be wonderful!" she agreed. My mom eagerly held out her arms to take her granddaughter out of Patch's hold. He warily set her in them and he stared at his daughter as if she was in danger of falling.

"I'm going to take a shower. Patch will keep you company." I said. Patch shot his gaze at me.

_Keep her company? _He asked.

_Just talk about the babies and how much you love me and that should keep you safe. _

I walked into the hallway and opened the door to use the shower. The warm water shot down my back and washed off Scott's blood. Most of it had gotten on my clothes, so there wasn't to much to wash.

I came out of the shower and saw Patch holding Faida in his arms, the kids struggling to see her as the pushed on another to the side. I sat beside him and could see her peacefully sleeping in his hold.

"I love her so much Angel." He said. I could see the love and adoration in his eyes as he observed her sleeping.

"Patch, you do know that we have to go to sleep right?" I said. I didn't want him to get tired from holding her for so long.

"Can she sleep with us Angel?" he asked.

"If you change her diaper." I teased. He face lit up with excitement and he started for our room. I took the hands of our children and led them to the nursery. The went to sleep after I sang them a lullaby. I smiled as I saw Cordelia tightly holding her plush angel as she slept. I walked back to our room and I saw Patch changing Faida's diaper.

"If I didn't love you before, I do now." I said. He lifted our daughter and put her in her bassinet that was placed next to our bed. I got under the comforters and fell asleep with Patch's arms curled around my waist.


	17. Chapter 17

"Angel!" I heard Patch scream from the nursery. I dropped the plate I was carrying and cursed under my breath. I turned around and sprinted up the stairs to see what he wanted. When I came into the nursery, I saw him standing a few feet away from a standing Faida. He had been doing this for a while now; calling me over when he thought she was going to take her first steps. Each time she would just fall down and he'd run to her side to pick her up.

I think he spoiled her more than the other kids because of her being Scott's biological daughter. He didn't want her to feel like she was unwanted by him, so he smothered her with attention. He was the same with Cordelia, always buying her the toys she wanted. She had him wrapped around her little finger and she wasn't even three yet! Although he Adam, Gideon and Caleb just as much as the girls, he didn't spoil them as much; he instead wore them out by playing games like tag or hide and seek. I would look out the window to often see him chasing after the boys. Gideon would always be the one to submit when Patch had caught up to him, Patch would be on the ground blowing raspberries into his stomach as Gideon squealed with laughter. Adam was smart enough to fake a turn and run the other way. Even though he had Patch's looks, he had my brains. Caleb wouldn't have much fun being chased, but he loved to chase Patch. I could often see him catching up to Patch in tag and then see him grab onto his leg, tripping him. In a way, we were like a modern family, except for the hybrid children and fallen angel father and nephilim mother.

My attention snapped back to my daughter standing, Patch's eager face lighting the room. She stuck her leg out and slowly stomped her way over to Patch, her strawberry blonde hair bouncing with each step. When she finally reached Patch, he lifted her up in his arms and tossed her in the air. Her face bright red from laughter by the time he held her still in his arms. I went up to them and kissed Faida on the cheek. I took her out of his arms and he frowned in disapproval.

"Go put the kids in the car, I got her." I said.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To the park!" I said with joy. I looked in the dresser for a sweater to put on Faida when I heard a knock at the door. I set her on my hip as I walked down the steps and to the door. When I opened it, I saw Vee.

"Babe!" She shrieked. It startled Faida and she shifted around in my arms to face her.

"Vee!" I chimed in. I looked down and saw the little boy that was standing next to her, holding onto her leg.

"Come in," I ushered,"and who might this be?" I asked, talking to the little boy.

"This here is Alaric." I remembered her talking on the phone about him. He looked a little bit older than the quadruplets. Patch came down the stairs with the kids, making sure they reached every step and held on to the rail. The kids looked at Alaric with interest. When they reached the bottom of the steps, they offered him one of their toys that was on the floor. While Alaric was playing next to Cordelia, I could see the jealous look in Gideon's eyes as he watched his sister make a friend.

Patch walked up to me and took Faida from my arms. "Hi Vee. Its been a while." He casually greeted.

_Guess were not going to the park, _he thought at me.

"Liking fatherhood I see."She said, commenting on the way he held Faida close to him. I could see her looking at Faida's features, noticing no resemblance between Patch and her. She raised an eyebrow at me and I walked to the kitchen. I started up the coffee maker when she started talking.

"So is there anything you want to tell me about?" she asked. I knew what she was insinuating, but I dreaded telling her. I poured her some coffee, took a deep breath, and told her _everything. _

_"_Wow, so that's were she she gets her hair color from.." she said.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but me and Patch are trying to get over it."

"Good for you then. Most relationships wouldn't survive nearly half the stuff that you guys have been through, and I'm not just talking about Faida."

"Well thank you for understanding. I know you loved him, but I can promise you, the thing that came back wasn't Scott, it was a monster." I could see every time I talked about Scott, she would have this look as if she was missing something.

"So Patch doesn't mind not being Faida's biological father?" she asked.

"No, in fact it makes him spoil her even more to make up for that. I knows that she will figure it out later, but for the meantime, he going to give her good memories to look back on so she knows him loving her wasn't a problem." It was true. Patch was afraid that one day she would look in the mirror and see how she looked nothing like him and would turn distant towards him. Never being able to see him as her real father anymore.

"That's smart." she commented

"So, are you going to tell me why you are in Coldwater again?" I asked.

"Well Gavin wanted to move to the states and decided that here was a great place, seeing as my family was here. I can't say I disagree with him, even though it is tough without Scott. I figured it was time to get over it and see my best friend again!" she said.

* * *

><p>By the time Vee left, Patch had put the kids to sleep. We walked together, hand in hand as we reached our bedroom. We changed into pajamas and Patch wrapped me in his arms as we fell into a deep sleep. When I awakened, I felt a rush of nausea. I ran off to the bathroom and heaved into the toilet. Patch walked into the bathroom to check on me. I flushed to toilet and looked at him. A crooked grin flashed across Patch's face.<p>

"What do you want to call this one Angel?"

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to end this part of the story with Nora being pregnant again. I had fun writing it!<strong>

**If you want to continue reading this story, I'll be uploading a sequel soon! **


End file.
